Sardonyx
Sardonyx is the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl (or Pearl and Garnet) Appearance Sardonyx towers in size; she is so tall that her hands are actually bigger than Steven. She has vermilion skin and pale apricot-colored hair, styled into a tetrahedron with very rounded corners. Her torso and legs greatly resemble Garnet's but have less mass. As a fusion, she has four arms and inherits the same locations of her gemstones as her fused cooperators. She wears a black, tailcoat tuxedo-leotard with a tangerine bow tie and a small, black star on her chest. This tailcoat comes from Pearl's sash ribbon. The underside of the tail of her tailcoat is the same shade of tangerine as her bow tie. She wears two-toned, mauve-gray leggings under crimson tips surrounding the top part of her feet. On her first set of arms, she wears white gloves, exposing her hands except a white covering on her middle fingers like Garnet's. On her second set of arms, located on her abdomen, she wears white gloves that closely resemble Sapphire's gloves that extend to her elbows. She wears round shades that resemble those of Alexandrite's, but are slightly transparent and tinted with a dark reddish-ginger color, which reveals that Sardonyx has four eyes, two on the bottom which are large and round, and two on the top which are thin, small, and narrow. Her top pair of eyes are magenta, while the bottom pair are crimson-colored. Sardonyx appears to have a small gap between her front teeth and plump lips. Her face is rather triangular, and her feet have small, bright pink diamonds on them. Personality Sardonyx appears to have a combination of Garnet and Pearl's personalities, acting decidedly theatrical while also being able to keep up an intelligent conversation. Her demeanor is, for the most part, quite dramatic, as she prefers conversing with her peers in a matter similar to how a master of ceremonies would be to her audience, which fits her formal dress appearance. She seems to be snarky and witty, often laughs at her own jokes and remarks in a very pompous and comedic manner. She also seems to hold a very cheerful attitude towards almost anything as seen when she takes down the Communication Hub. She thinks very highly of herself and can be rather cocky at times, occasionally forgetting about others' feelings.1 Despite this, Sardonyx is completely capable of being serious when necessary; when Garnet and Pearl fuse to escape a crushing deathtrap, Sardonyx breaks out without hamming it up or sticking around any longer than necessary. Abilities Sardonyx possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. When in battle, Sardonyx is both graceful and accurate, but also powerful and rather playful, messing with her opponents or audience with tricks and jokes. Despite this, she is usually quite tactical, thinking things up before acting, to make things perfect. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Alexandrite * When fused with Rhodonite and Padparadscha, they form Sardonyx * When fused with Steven and Connie (or Stevonnie), they form Serandite 2.5 * When fused with Steven, Connie and Amethyst, they form Iris Agate 2.5 Skillset * War Hammer Proficiency: Sardonyx can combine Garnet's gauntlets and put them on the end of Pearl's spear facing inwards to make a hammer. Her use of the war hammer is methodical in approach. She uses precise, keen strikes on specific areas to inflict the most damage while also reducing the amount of effort needed to take down a structure or opponent. She describes herself and her style of combat, as "specific, intelligent, accurate, faultless, elegant, controlled, surgical, graceful, and powerful!" (But yes, occasionally, she is known to smash). * Drill Transformation: By rapidly spinning the top part of her hammer, Sardonyx can transform her weapon into a drill that could easily break through the walls of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship that Garnet's gauntlets and Pearl's spear alone could not even dent. Unique Abilites * Anatomy Manipulation: Sardonyx has been shown to have "doll joints", body segments that have full rotation independent of the rest of her body. During her initial attack on the rebuilt Communication Hub she was seen to spin her upper body above the sash while talking to Steven, her sash arms are seen moving separately from the rest of her body throughout the scene, and during the final strike, her whole body is spinning on one joint while her feet remain pointed up and immobile. In "Back to the Moon", it is shown that not only can her waist spin in this fashion but also her neck. She can swing her body around without taking her eyes off the Ruby fusion. In "Know Your Fusion", Sardonyx was able to move through the cramped space of the house and the Temple Gate with minimal difficulty. * Enhanced Calculations: Sardonyx could knock out the correct pillars to make sure the hub did not collapse until she wanted it to. She may have inherited this from Garnet, who mentions her ability to sense structural integrity in the episode "Cheeseburger Backpack". Alternatively, this could have come from Sapphire's future vision; she may have been able to see if knocking down a certain pillar may have caused the entire hub to collapse. She may have also inherited this from Pearl, who is precise and accurate. ** As with Garnet, it is currently unknown whether this is a Gem ability/power that is inheri Category:Crystal Gems Category:Fusion Gems Category:Triple Fusions Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Characters Category:Candidates for delection